Duda Existencial
by Miku Soseki
Summary: Midorikawa miró a Burn largo rato 'Ne, Burn, tengo una pregunta' '¿Qué es' … '¿Gazelle es mujer' Esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. BurnxGazelle/HirotoxMidorikawa. Yaoi. Mal Summary.


Bueno, bueno~ Aqui estoy yo :D! Soy nueva ecribiendo en Inazuma Eleven y mucho más yaoi [Sólo me dedicaba a leerlo .w.]. Nunca creí que mi primer yaoi sería con IE, siempre pensé que sería con alguno de Reborn o Hetalia lol

Aún el titulo no me convence .w.

Sin más, el fic~

**Advertencias:** OOC, Yaoi

**Disclamer:** Inazuma Eleven no me pertence, le pertenece a Level-5

* * *

**Summary: **Midorikawa miró a Burn largo rato 'Ne, Burn, tengo una pregunta' '¿Qué es?' … '¿Gazelle es mujer?' Esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

* * *

Hiroto se encontraba recostado en la mesa de la 'sala de reuniones'; su mirada puesta en Midorikawa quien andaba comiendo una gran copa de helado. Desarm estaba a su lado aburrido. Gazelle no estaba y Burn llegó justo en ese momento.

—¿Y Gazelle? —preguntó al entrar.

—Ni idea, dijo que estaría en su habitación —respondió Hiroto aún sin apartar la vista del peli verde. Al fin, Midorikawa se dio cuenta de su mirada y, abrazando a su copa de helado, lo miró receloso.

—¿Q-Que miras? ¡No te voy a dar! —Hiroto se sonrojó al ser descubierto, pero se palmeo la cara al ver que conclusiones sacaba Midorikawa— ¡Esto es mío, Hiroto!

Osamu suspiró.

—No miraba tu helado, te miraba a ti —respondió mientras miraba a otro lado aburrido. Tanto Hiroto como Midorikawa se sonrojaron. Burn rió.

—¡Cállate Desarm!

—No miento

Los cuatro capitanes quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Midorikawa suspiró, terminando de comer su helado -que gentilmente se lo había regalado Osamu-. Observó a sus compañeros un momento y volvió a suspirar. No había nada que hacer en esos días donde la cancha de fútbol estaba cerrada por reparaciones; todo gracias a cierto pelirrojo de ojos verdes que mientras practicaba -en realidad, descargaba toda su ira y celos- destruyó accidentalmente la cancha y, claro está, dejó en cama a uno de los chicos del equipo. Y todo había sido generado porque cierto peli verde no dejaba de sonreírle a dichoso chico -solo para que le dé su almuerzo-.

Midorikawa miraba a Hiroto con reproche. Ahora por su culpa no podían jugar en toda una semana. Volvió a suspirar -últimamente lo hacía mucho-. Tal vez Gazelle la estaba pasando mejor. Como un flash le vino a la mente una duda que tenía desde hace ya mucho tiempo sobre el albino.

—Ne Burn —Llamó al capitán de Prominence, el chico lo miró— Tengo una pregunta.

Hiroto frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué a Burn? Midorikawa siempre le preguntaba a él cuando tenía alguna duda, pero ¿por qué ahora a Burn?

—¿Qué es? —preguntó mientras recostaba su rostro en una de sus manos y lo miraba aburridamente.

—¿Gazelle es mujer?

Esa pregunta le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Nunca se esperó eso.

—¿¡QUÉ! ? —los tres chicos restantes lo miraron sorprendidos.

—Si… lo que pasa es que a veces Gazelle me da la impresión de ser mujer… —contestó algo pensativo.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

—Explícate Midorikawa —pidió Hiroto.

—Bien… he notado que nunca entra con nosotros a los vestidores; a veces su voz suena muy afeminada, además de que sus movimientos son muy gráciles; siempre cuando Burn lo abraza o hace algo parecido, se sonroja o lo golpea, cosa que me parece digno de una chica —contestó Midorikawa, dejando a los chicos bocabiertos.

—Tienes… razón

—¿¡Y por qué me lo preguntas a mí! ? —preguntó exaltado Nagumo.

—Porque tú eres el que pasa más tiempo con él o ella —contestó simplemente Midorikawa.

—Pues… Gazelle es… Gazelle es… —Bien, ni él mismo lo sabía— él… ella… es… es… ¡un hombre!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque se viste como uno! —sonrió victorioso al haber encontrado la respuesta.

—Pero hay mujeres que se visten como uno, Burn —contestó mientras se cruzaba de brazos— Dame otra razón

—Ehm… ¡Porque es plana, digo plano! —Bien, ahora si Midorikawa no le podía dar la contraria.

—Pero hay chicas que a esta edad siguen siendo planas —contestó simplemente Midorikawa— Además, pudo haberse puesto una venda en los…

—¡Cállate! —lo cortó Nagumo sonrojado. ¿Por qué Midorikawa lo ponía en ese aprieto?

Midorikawa sonrió divertido ante su reacción.

—¿Y bien?

Hubo un incomodo silencio entre los cuatro.

—P-Pues…

El peli verde suspiró y, tomando a Nagumo del brazo, lo jaló hacia la salida.

—¡H-Hey! ¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Pues a descubrir la verdad! —Midorikawa sonrió— ¿Quién más viene? —Preguntó deteniéndose justo en la salida mirando a Osamu y Hiroto.

—Yo paso —contestó Desarm mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

—¿Hiro-chan? —Ryuuji miró a Hiroto.

—Bien, yo voy —suspiró y se acercó a los dos— Vamos

Y así, los tres se dirigieron a buscar a Gazelle.

Gazelle suspiró mientras leía el libro aburridamente. Ya que no podía practicar fútbol, no se le ocurrió mejor manera de pasar el rato leyendo, pero como no tenía muchos libros sólo pudo ponerse a leer un estúpido libro de romance.

—Me pregunto que estarán haciendo los demás —Pensó en voz alta mientras se tiraba a su cama con los brazos extendidos mirando el techo, dejando el libro aún lado suyo.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no sintió cuando alguien entró a su habitación.

—Ehm… Gazelle —llamó Nagumo sobresaltándolo.

Suzuno se sentó en su cama y lo miró extrañado.

—¿Qué sucede Burn?

—Eh… pues… yo… quería preguntarte… yo… —Balbuceó el chico, cosa que extrañó al albino.

—¿Qué cosa?

—¿Eres mujer? —soltó al fin la pregunta.

Suzuno parpadeó y se levantó de la cama. Caminó tranquilamente hacia el pelirrojo y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, le preguntó o mejor dicho le gritó:

—¿¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR! ?

¿Por qué tenía que ser él quien entrara? ¡Si era Midorikawa el que tenía curiosidad, no él! Bueno, tal vez un poco… ¡Pero aún así era tan injusto!

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió. Al parecer Suzuno no se dio cuenta de su presencia.

Oh… ¡Hasta su nombre parecía de mujer!

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de apartar esos pensamientos.

—Ehm… Gazelle —llamó. Vio como el chico -¿o chica?- se sobresaltaba y lo volteaba a ver.

—¿Qué sucede Burn?

—Eh… pues… yo… quería preguntarte… yo… —¡Oh vamos! ¡Cómo si se le fuera a declarar!

—¿Qué cosa?

Bien. Era ahora o nunca.

—¿Eres mujer?

Pensó que tal vez se enojaría, agarraría el balón que estaba en el piso y lo votaría a balonazos de la habitación. Pero nada. Simplemente se levantó y tranquilamente se acercó a él. Pero…

—¿¡QUE ACABAS DE DECIR! ?

—¡N-No fue mi culpa! ¡Midorikawa era el que tenía la duda! ¡YO NO! —Trató de excusarse el chico.

—¡Oye! —Midorikawa se asomó por la puerta, junto a Hiroto.

Suzuno lo miró con aquella mirada fría que tenía. Midorikawa palideció y se abrazó de Hiroto, quien había quedado de piedra ante la mirada.

—Ehm… ¡Nosotros ya nos íbamos! ¡Adiosito! —y sin más se fue corriendo arrastrando a un Hiroto aún hecho piedra.

Y la habitación quedó en silencio.

—B-Bueno… yo también me voy —rápidamente trató de escapar, pero fue interceptado por Gazelle, quien cerró la puerta de golpe.

—Oh no, tú no te vas de aquí —lo miró fríamente, sobresaltando a Haruya— ¿Quieres saber si soy mujer o no, eh? —una sonrisa algo extraña apareció en sus labios, mientras cerraba con seguro la puerta. Nagumo palideció— ¿Pues qué tal si lo averiguamos?

Nagumo parpadeó extrañado.

—¿Qué quieres de-? —Pero fue cortado por unos labios fríos sobre los suyos. Nagumo abrió los ojos de par en par. Era un beso superficial, pero fue suficiente para dejarlo sin habla.

Sin darse cuenta, ya se encontraba en la cama y con Suzuno sobre él.

—¿Q-Que? ¿¡Q-Que estás haciendo! —preguntó exaltado al sentir los labios de Suzuno recorrer su cuello.

—¿Qué 'qué estoy haciendo'? Ya te lo dije, vamos a confirmar si soy mujer o no —dijo divertido.

—¡Noo! ¡Esto está mal! —Suzuno suspiró. Nagumo tenía razón, ambos eran hombres y, aunque quisiera darle un buena lección, no estaba bien… — ¡Tú tienes pinta de uke!

Suzuno abrió la boca y sólo pudo soltar un '¿Ah?', antes de encontrarse ahora él, bajo Nagumo.

—¿P-Pero qué? —No pudo replicar, ya que Nagumo lo besó desesperadamente. Suzuno por la sorpresa abrió la boca, cosa que aprovechó Nagumo para introducir su lengua. Sus lenguas juguetearon largo rato, pero tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire.

Nagumo contempló al chico bajo él. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, sus ojos estaban semi abiertos, al igual que sus labios.

—N-Nagumo… —Llamó entrecortadamente. El pelirrojo sonrió.

Y todo esto había comenzado por aquella estúpida pregunta de Midorikawa.

¿Quién diría que llegarían a esto?

—Hiroto ¿crees que Nagumo esté bien? —Preguntó cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos de la habitación del capitán de Polvo de Diamantes.

Kiyama suspiró.

—Ni idea —contestó— Aunque dudo que salga bien de esta.

—¿Qué tal si lo averiguamos? —Y tomando la mano del pelirrojo se dirigió de nuevo hacia la habitación del mencionado.

Al llegar a dicha habitación, se acercaron a la puerta, pero al hacerlo, no pudieron evitar sonrojarse.

De la habitación se podía escuchar los gemidos y suspiros de los dos capitanes.

Tanto Midorikawa y Hiroto se miraron nerviosos.

—B-Bueno… será mejor irnos… —dijo por lo bajo mientras se daba media vuelta, pero fue detenido por los brazos del pelirrojo— ¿H-Hiroto?

—¿Qué tal si jugamos un poco Midorikawa? —susurró a su oído. El peli verde se sonrojó fuertemente.

—¿J-Jugar? H-Hiroto… t-tu… —y sin más, Hiroto lo tomó entre sus brazos y se dirigió a su habitación.

Oh si, cuanto se divertiría con Midorikawa en esa semana.

* * *

Che~ Definitivamente voy a seguir escribiendo Hetero~

Esto es, un intento de humor :D! Aunque en verdad una vez me pregunté si Gazelle era mujer, pero él es bien hombre x3

Al parecer no me va bien el humor, creo que prefiero el drama -o- [o el romance cursilioso (?]

Burn y Gazelle es una de mis parejas favoritas y necesitan más amor [son tal para cual (L]

¡Bueno, sin más, me despido! Espero que les haya agradado, y si no es así, igual gracias por leerlo~ ¡Bye~!

* * *

_¿Review?_

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
